


Strangers In The Rain

by Autumnfall23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfall23/pseuds/Autumnfall23
Summary: I never liked rain, until I met the love of my life in it.





	Strangers In The Rain

“Don’t come back ´till you learn manners boy!” That was the last thing Dean heard before he slammed the front door and ran into the rain. He continued to run until he couldn’t anymore, then he walked. By then he was completely drenched.  _ Well just fucking great. On this day of all days it had to rain… _

He kept walking anyways, until he came across one of those bridges with the roof over it.  _ Thank the God he didn’t believe in.  _ But it wasn’t until he was on it when he noticed the other person there.

Dean went to stand next to the stranger, from what he could he wore a dark grey jacket and dark hair that looked like he just got out of bed, or was it the rain? The stranger did nothing more than glance at him as Dean leaned against the wooden rail and looked onto the water.

“It’s peaceful when it rains.” Came a voice that sounded like the guy smoked a whole pack of cigarettes beforehand.

“I guess you could say that.” Dean grunted in reply before looking over at the stranger and being smacked with piercing blue eyes.

“So, I guess your not out here for the weather?” His eyes seemed to search Dean’s soul. Dean looked back at the water.

“No, just… stuff happening at home.” What was Dean to tell this stranger?

“Well, I’m sorry.” The blue eyed stranger said before a moment of the only noise being the patter of the rain.

“What’s your name?” Dean heard himself ask.

“Castiel”

“Strange name.”

“I come from a very,” Castiel sighed, “religious family.”

“But not you?”

“No.. no.”

“Well,” Dean took out his hand, “I’m Dean.” Castiel shook his hand, soft but firm.

Dean didn’t realize he was staring until he heard his phone ring,  _ Sam. _ “Shit, I have to go.” Dean started walking away until he turned back. “Hey, is there a time when I could see you again?”

“I’ll be here whenever it rains.” He simply said with a small grin.


End file.
